Two Heartbroken Idiots
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Just two Idiots who is heartbroken, because of their lovers who just left them alone... please review! and don't judge it! FINAL CHAPTER! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Yo! Yo! TADAIMA! Hahaha… gonna make a new one… and a NaLu one! And now not a fairy tail with a magic magic whatsoever… just a normal life of a human being… bwahahaha… lol… remember! I hate English so pls don't judge it! Sankyuu.. *bow!*

Disclaimer: "I don't own Fairy tail!"

"**Two heartbroken idiots"**

~Normal POV~

"I'm so sorry, Natsu!" a 21 year old woman with short white hair said while crying with her two palms on her, covering her face.

"Why, Lisanna?" a man who is in 23 years old with pink hair and a muffler on his neck asked.

"I can't continue this, I'm so sorry!"the said girl replied.

"Just answer the damn question Lisanna!" the man named Natsu shouted.

"I can't continue our wedding, I'm so sorry!" she said still crying.

The man named Natsu gritted his teeth and asked again while his eyes is covered by his pink locks "why?"

"I'm sorry, this man you see…" she haven't continue her sentence cause Natsu interrupted.

"so you mean…you don't love me anymore?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna shook her head and said "no, I just…"

"I just what?" he asked looking away.

Lisanna looked at him in the eyes and "I'm really sorry, Natsu!" she apologize and leave the man named Natsu alone.

~at the other side~

"noooooo… why?" a blond haired girl in 21 year old crying while clinging on the arm of her boyfriend.

"Lucy let go of me!" a jet black haired man in the same age as Natsu said while looking away.

"nooo… I won't! Why the hell will you break up with me? Ohh? Is't because of that blue haired woman who is always stalking you? I thought you hate that girl…"

"Lucy shut up!" he said trying to let his arm free.

"no Gray, no! you're only mine!" she said trying not to let him go.

"Lucy, pls? I love Juvia!" he said shoving her hands off his arm and leave her shock and alone.

~1 week passed~

"ugh… I hate boys, dammit! They're all idiots!" a blond haired girl said in a bar talking to a white haired woman.

The girl wink and said "not all! I have my Laxus, you see!" she said while flowers is flowing out of her surroundings.

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes and said "you're my best friend and that's the word you'll reply? By the way, what happen to your wedding and to that pink-headed man uhmm I think he's a kid… ugh never mind, what happen to him, Lisanna?" she asked.

Lisanna bow down her head and said "you see Lucy… I love Laxus and you know that I only used Natsu for him to be jealous!"

Lucy sighed then a woman with white long hair while wearing a cheerful smile approaches them and said "just forget about it, you guys! But you know Lisanna, you really hurt Natsu!"

"I know that Mira-nee, but I know he will find better than me!" she said smiling a little.

Lucy sighed again "I guess I'm not the only one who is heartbroken here! That makes me happy! Gonna find that Natsu dude, jaa!" she walks out while the two white headed sisters just shook their shoulders and smiled at each other warmly.

TBC.. like it? Prove it! Hahaha… kidding… I don't like this one… to lonely, ok it's just the beginning… pls review and thanks for reading, LOVELOTS! Don't judge *glares*

I know it's short and I'm sorry… pls don't kill me!

Read and pls do review… *waves, waves!* bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

*bows* gomen,ne? forgive me! Just busy at something… thanks to all who review, suuuuuuuuki dayo! I'm not the only one who hates English, yehey! Hahahaha… thanks *stand-salute-aye*

Now on with the story but I warn again, "ENGLISH IS REALLY HATABLE!"

Disclaimer: who the hell own this? I don't know maybe my dad… hahaha kidding, Hiro Mashima-sama owns Fairy Tail.

"Chapter 2 of the two heartbroken idiots"

"Ugh… really I'm an idiot! Where the hell would I find that idiotic pink-headed kid?" a blond haired woman said while walking and glaring at nothingness.

All eyes are on her, she notice it and glares at them and said "what the hell are you looking at?' she asked and runs away "what am I doing?" she thought, closed eyes and runs wherever her feet lead her.

~moments later~

She is in a place she doesn't know, "where am I?" She asked to herself.

"ARGGGGG!*sniffs* whyyyyyyyyyyy?*sniffs*" she heard someone shouted, she tries to find the source and saw a pink-headed man who is going to jump on a cliff.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted and added "don't do that idiot.

The man who is going to jump on a cliff turns around and saw a blond girl panicking.

"You!" she gasps pointing at the man and added "you're that kid! Lisanna's fiancée!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Who are you?" he asked and added "leave me alone!"

"Oh no I won't! And I'm Lisanna's best friend, Lucy! What's your name again kid?" she asked.

"Did Lisanna bring you here? Where is she?" he asked.

"No, she didn't! And please can you backed a little in that damn high cliff?" she asked.

"No! I want Lisanna!" he said and added "I can't live without her!"

Lucy face palmed "idiot, you are such a kid you know that?" she said.

The pink-head turn his back on her and walked forward,

"Hey?" she said and started to panicked again and added "kid! Don't do that… you'll lose your life!"

"Yeah! I know that, that's why I'm here to kill myself!" he mutters.

"Oh my God! You'll going to make me feel guilty?" she asked that made him looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"When you jump and die who do you think will feel guilty?" she asked, he raised another eyebrow, again.

"It's me, you idiot! I'm the last person who'll saw you alive and worst of all I'm the one who'll saw you jump and die, it'll bring nightmare to me for the rest of my life!" she stated.

He sighed "go home, missy!" he commanded.

"Why should I?" she asked crossing her arms above her chest.

"So you won't see me jump on this cliff!" he stated and added "and won't feel guilty!"

"Oh no I won't!" she said fiercely.

He sighed again and said "I'm going to jump, see ya' missy!"

"I-if you're going to jump, I'll jump too!" she said proudly and walked towards the cliff then gulp.

He smirked "oh can you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I can!" she said and mutters "you're not the only heartbroken here!" and started to tear up.

He looked at her and sighed again and said "Let's stop this! I won't jump anymore!" he said looking away and added "stop crying, missy!"

She sniffs then smiled and asked "what's your name?"

The man looked at her then grinned "Natsu… Natsu Dragneel!" he said.

"Natsu! Oh yeah, I forgot! I heard your name many times said by Mira-san and Lisanna." She said and added "kid, can we backed away in this cliff? It's making me feel dizzy!"

"Lisanna, huh?" he asked and added "don't call me a kid, missy! I'm older than you!" he glares.

"Oh yeah? How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 23 yrs old, missy!" he said

"Oh yeah… you're older! And by the way don't call me missy! I have a beautiful name, it's Lucy Heartfilia!" she said fiercely.

"Hai Hai… Heartfilia-san!" he said.

"Lucy is okay! All my friends call me Lucy!" she said with a smile.

Natsu smiled back and said "Okay, Luce!"

"Luce?" Lucy thought "that's kind of cute!" she said.

"What cute?" he asked.

"Never mind! Let's go eat something… I'm starving!" she suggested.

He grins and shouted "yeah!"

TBC…. Hahahahahaha….Lucy is a savior hahahaha… thanks for reading, don't judge my grammar! And please do review! Thanks…

I'll try to update soon… SORE JAA!

R and R please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi'ya! Tadaima… hahahaha… thanks for the reviews…XP nothing to say… so I'll cont now but please understand "I hate English"

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

Chapter 3

~Normal POV~

A blond haired woman and a pink haired man just entered a restaurant for them to eat (of course).

"I'm hungry!" said by the blond haired woman.

"Do you have any money?" asked by the pink haired man.

Lucy fell silent for a second and gulp then looked at the man smiling nervously "I don't have any!" she said.

Natsu sighed and said "you owe me!"

Lucy sighed and said "I'll pay you if I have money!"

Natsu grinned and said "that's better!"

"Ugh… I thought he's going to treat me!" Lucy thought.

~moments later~

"Ugh… that's the worst dinner ever!" she thought "I never thought he eats that much." She whispers to herself.

"Who eats that much?" he asked.

"My God, that's a great hearing for ya!" she thought sweat dropping and said "never mind!" smiling nervously.

"Ok!" he said grinning.

Lucy can't help but grinned back.

"I'm going home!" Lucy said and added "see you next time, and the next time is the time I'll pay you, jaa,ne?" she said turning her back on him.

"Wait!" Natsu said catching her wrist with his right palm and said "I…"

"I what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu take a deep breath and said "can you help me forget her?"

"Her? Lisanna?" she asked, Natsu nodded.

"hmmmmm…" Lucy thought for a minute then nodded and said "sure! Tomorrow! I need to go home now, I'm too tired!"

"I'll walk you home!" Natsu suggested.

Lucy looked at him seriously, he gulped and asked "what?"

Lucy sighed and smiled at him saying "sure! Thanks!"

~moments later~

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is your home?" Natsu asked.

"Obviously, yes!" she looked at him then glares "have a problem with it?" she asked.

Natsu gulped then shook his head no and said "no, it's not! It's just…."

"It's just what?" she asked.

"It's just near in my house, it's just over there!" he said pointing at a certain house.

"Ohh?" she said with an "o" shaped mouth and added "so you lived there?" she asked.

He nodded and said "I never thought we're neighbors!" Natsu grinned at her making her somewhat flustered, she looked away and thought "why am I getting flustered?" she asked herself.

"Can I come in?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled at him and said "sure!"

~moments later~

"Luce, do you have any food? I'm hungry!" he pouted sitting on her couch.

Lucy just got out of her bathroom fully dress using her pink pajamas and glared at him saying "we just ate at a restaurant a while ago!"

He again pouted and said "Luce! You're a meanie, it's not enough… I'm still hungry!"

Lucy sweat dropped and thought "is he a monster?"

"Luceeeeeee!" he again pouted.

"Go home, kid! I don't have food!" she said glaring at him.

He gulped and said "you really are a meanie!"

Lucy's glares deepened and replies "hey I'm not a meanie! I just don't have any food left!"

"Liar!" he said pouting.

"I'm not a liar, kid!" she said in a dangerous tone.

"I told you I'm older than you, missy!" he said smirking and added "so do you have any food?" he asked.

"I told you I don't have any left!" she said with a pop out vein on her forehead.

She notice he didn't replied, she looked at him to say something but saw no trace of him left on the couch "where did he go?" she thought.

~a loud crash was heard~

"What was that?" she asked to herself.

"Luceeee!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy went downstairs and asked panicking "what happened?"

"there'sh foof Rushhheeee!" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Lucy shouted.

~moments later~

Lucy is found sitting on the end of her bed legs and arms crossed glaring at the man sitting on the floor crossed le and injured.

"It's my food for tomorrow, idiot!" Lucy said still glaring.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu apologize looking down.

Lucy sighed and thought "why is it so hard to stay mad at him?"

Natsu looked at him "are you still mad at me?" he asked in a sad tone.

Lucy smiled at him and said "if I'm mad! You're probably dead by now!" he gulped.

He laughs nervously and thought "phew… safe!"

Lucy yawned and said "I'm so sleepy, when will you go home, kid?" she asked rubbing her right eye.

"Luce… can I sleep here?" he asked with a puppy eyes.

Lucy sighs and said "on couch!"

"ahwwwwwwww….." Natsu's replies.

Lucy laughed and said "sleep well kid! We still have something to do tomorrow!" she said crawling on her bed.

"You really are a meanie Luce!" he pouted.

"I'm not!" she replied and added "goodnight, Natsu!"

He smiled and when to couch saying "goodnight, Lucy!"

TBC…. Ahw… I hate this one! Sorry… just try to make the next one better… GAMBATTE NE WATASHI!

Please review…. Don't judge! Love ya'

*stand-salute-aye*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the late update *bows*… I'm so terribly busy this passed days… please don't terribly kill me! XD**

**This'll be the 4****th**** chapter so sit straight and don't judge my grammars… arigatou! *stand-salute-aye***

**Disclaimer: yeah, I know! Fairy tail doesn't belong to me, Hiro Mashima has the rights!**

**Chapter 4 of the two heartbroken idiots: "Plans to forget her!"**

**~Lucy's POV~**

It was a wonderful night, I felt so warm last night… I keep snuggling with this warm pillow… then it strikes me, pillows are not warm! I cracked an eye open, then I saw a pink haired man snoring with his two arms on both side of my waist, I felt a vain pop out on my forehead and pushed him off the bed with a demonic aura.

I heard him groan and said "ouch, that hurts!"

He stand up and said again "Luceeeeeeee… why did you pushed me off?" while scratching his head with his right hand.

Another vain popped out on my forehead and another wave of aura came out, I smiled and kicked him on the face with my so called "Lucy kick".

Another groan was heard and a passed out pink-haired boy is seen on the floor again snoring with a bright and red mark on his left cheek.

I stand proud with a smirk on my face, hands on hips and walk to the bathroom saying "serves you right!"

**~Normal POV~**

Lucy just came out of the bathroom fully dress, seeing a man trying to comfort his left cheek.

She smirked and walked towards him with her hands on both side of her hips and said "so this is the day boy!"

Natsu glared at her saying "I'm not a boy anymore!" he corrected.

Lucy laughed and asked "pfft… then you're a gay now?"

"I'm not!" he shouted and added "what day is today anyway?" he asked curiously.

Lucy think for a second then said "today is October 4 and its Thursday!" she answered with a big grin on her pretty face.

"That's not what I'm asking!" he protested and added "you said **'**_**this is the day'**__, _so what do you meanby that?" He asked.

Lucy smiled at him saying "to help forget her!"

"Her?" Natsu asked and looked down saying "ohh… her!"

Lucy looked away and sighed then looked at him and shouted pointing her index finger on him "I've got a plan! Let's start the plan A!"

"Plan A?" he asked tilting his head to the right and asked curiously "what the heck was that?"

Lucy smiled mischievously rubbing her two palms while dark aura is emitting from her whole body and said "you'll see!"

Natsu gulped and thought "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

**TBC… **

**Author's note: bare with it just a little! XD thanks for reading and do review… sankyuu!**

***stand-bow-aye***


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Yes! Hahahaha… I updated fast today! Hahaha… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here!**

**Warning: grammar sucks!**

**Chapter 5 of the two heartbroken idiots: Plan A**

**~normal POV~**

Lucy and Natsu are found in the Magnolia south gate park in where the sola tree is found.

Natsu look around curiously then asked "what are we doing here?" then look at Lucy who is smiling ear to ear.

Lucy stands proud with her two hands on hips and said "we're going to find you a new lover, that's my first plan!" she said proudly.

Natsu look at her, mouth wide open in shocked and shouted "do you think that is possible?"

Lucy looked at him and grinned saying "yup!"

Natsu face palmed and shouted "that is impossible!"

Lucy winked at him with her index finger up and said "don't worry! Let's just try this one, okay?"

Natsu blushed and said "okay!" then looked away so that she won't see his face and thought "why am I so flustered about this?"

Lucy looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Hmmm?" was all he heard while she continues looking around and it makes Natsu pissed off.

"Say something, Missy!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy glares at him saying "I told you! To D-O-N-T call me missy, boy!"

Natsu then turns to glare at her "I told you to don't call me a boy! I'm not a boy anymore!" he shouted.

Lucy smirk and said "ohh… yeah! I forgot, gay!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted

People who passed on the sola tree giggled and whisper "what a perfect couple!"

Another one said "yes, you're right! They're too cute together."

The two is still arguing until it gets dark.

Lucy notice it and stop arguing at him and shouted "ugh… it's your fault! We didn't get any date because of you!"

"We?" he asked.

Lucy blushed and looked away saying "you're not the only one who wants to forget the past, you see!"

Natsu smiled and pats her head saying "Let's continue tomorrow, want to eat somewhere?" he suggested with a grin on his face.

Lucy looked at him and smiled "sure!" and added "your treat!" she grinned, then again Natsu blushed and thought she's cute, but luckily it's getting dark so she didn't saw it.

Lucy thought "maybe I can find next time." she smiled looking up in the sky with Natsu following with a smile on his face looking at her back and saying to himself "maybe I did found one!"

Lucy looked at him "what did you found?" she asked.

Natsu looked away saying "none of your business, missy!"

"Stop calling me that already, gay!" she shouted.

Another argument is heard somewhere in magnolia made by the two heartbroken idiots.

**TBC…**

**Author's note:**

**I like calling Natsu a "gay"! Hahahaha… but I don't want that to happen, I'll suicide for sure! XD**

**Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey? Sorry for the long wait! Anyway thanks for the review…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**And remember I hate English!**

**Chapter 6 of the two heartbroken idiots: burn the memories.**

**~ENJOY!~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO… please?" plead by the pink-haired man.

Lucy groaned "Just throw it there and we'll be done!"

"NOOOOOOOO… Just this one!" Natsu replied having tears in the corner of his eyes.

Lucy groaned and said "How would you forget her if you won't throw it?"

Natsu frowned and said "I don't know! But this is important to me!"

"You already mentioned that earlier! Give me that one and I'm the one throwing it!"

(Have you figure out what they're doing? If no then…)

~FLASHBACK~

Natsu's POV

"N… at… suuu?" a voice called for me.

"Huh?" I asked.

Suddenly a painful slap hit my cheek and I jumped off the be- err couch.

"What the hell?" I said while cupping my cheek.

"Ohh... You're awake!" Lucy said hands on hips.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"We're going to start!" she said with a wide grin.

"Start?" I asked again.

"Plan B!" she said with peace sign.

"Ohh no! I won't continue it anymore!" I said as I shook my head 'no'.

Lucy smiled evilly and lifted me by my collar and said "Did you say something?"

I gulped and shook my head sweating bullets.

"Okay! Go take a bath then we'll be going to your house!" she said sternly.

I nodded and dashed to the bathroom like a flash of lightning. I still wanted to live, even though I already trying suicide.

~MOMENTS LATER (Normal POV) ~

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed the backpack Lucy is carrying.

"You'll see!" she said smiling.

~At Natsu's House~

Lucy and Natsu walk in inside a house.

"Okay! We're here! Now what?" asked Natsu.

Lucy smile immediately turn into a scowl while entering the house.

"What's with the face?" asked Natsu again.

"When is the last time you cleaned your house?" she asked disgusted.

Who wouldn't have a face like that when you see dirty clothes mix with spoiled foods everywhere, and spider webs above the ceiling, it looks like a haunted house.

"Ahmmm… I don't know!" answered Natsu scratching the back of his neck "anyway, what are we gonna do?" he added.

Lucy groaned and said "Let's clean first!"

"WHAAA- I don't like cleaning!" he complained that he earns a deadly glare from the girl.

"Okay!" he muttered.

"Then let's start from the kitchen!" she said.

~MOMENTS LATER~

The two is now found inside the man's bedroom, lying down the floor.

"Wow! That's quite fun!" the blonde said giggling.

Natsu agreed nodding with a grin on his face.

"It's sparkling!" he said.

"hahahaha… funny! Ohh anyway let's start the Plan B!" she said excitedly with a slight blushed on her cheeks because of the tiredness in cleaning the haunted house.

Natsu looked at her face and couldn't help but smile with a slight blushed lingering on his handsome face and thought "Who idiot would ever leave a girl like this? That man will definitely regret it!"

Lucy who is muttering something feels someone staring at her so she turn to face the man and saw him smiling at her, she blushed and jump straight up and turn around so he wouldn't see her blushed, but unknown to her the man also did what she just did.

"C-come o-on, N-Natsu! L-let's s-start the P-P-Plan B!" She said going out the room clutching her chest with her right hand and cursing herself for stuttering.

"WHAT THE HELL?" thought the pinkette blushing madly.

.

.

.

.

Then

.

.

.

.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu walking down the stairs (A/N: his house is a two story building.)

"Yeah?" asked the blonde.

"What are we going to do anyway?" he asked.

"Ohh… yes! I forgot! Get anything that reminds you of Lisanna-chan!" she said not looking at him.

"Okay!" he said walking up the stairs again.

~MOMENTS LATER~

Natsu is now walking down the stairs with a box on his arms and said "Luce! Here! What are we gonna do about this?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes and said "Burn them!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAT?" he shouted that maybe the whole Magnolia heard it.

"Burn them!" Lucy calmly said hands on both ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" he said.

Lucy glares at him and said "What?"

"Nothing!" he squeaked.

"Okay! Let me see what's inside the box!" she said.

Natsu hesitantly give the box to her, she open it revealing an album, picture frame, some clothes, accessories and a red box.

"What's this red box?" she asked.

Natsu turn gloomy and said "a ring!"

Lucy looked at it and smiles "he really loves her!" she thought to herself and felt a small pain from her heart and thought "What are thinking his just a friend and I just met him!"

"Luce?" asked Natsu making her go back to Earthland.

"Ohh… sorry! Come on let's make Fire!" she said grinning.

"Okay! By the way, what's that? Is that yours?" he asked pointing to a stock of things on the ground.

"Yeah!? He gave that all to me." She said looking away.

"You're going to burn it too?" he asked again, she just nodded and picks the things and put on Natsu's box.

"You bring that!" she said pointing to the box and walk towards the door to go outside the house.

Natsu groaned but didn't complain, while holding the box he saw a frame that isn't his and thought "Ahmm… just taking a look!" he lift it so he can see the man's face perfectly, he's eyes went wide. The one who broke Lucy's heart is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His BEST FRIEND.

"Gray loves Juvia right now." He thought "Stupid Stripper!" he muttered.

"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy shouted waving her right hand with a huge smile on her face, she already made fire.

Natsu can't help but return the smile "If he didn't break up with Lucy, will I still be meeting her right now? So maybe I'm thankful that they broke up!" he thought running to her with the box on his arms.

"Sorry!" he said "I'm just thinking!" he added.

"I didn't even ask what you're doing and… hoho you think?" she mocked.

Natsu groaned and glared at her then smirk "You sound like Santa!"

She returns the glare after hearing the Santa thingy and said "Let's start burning the pictures!"

Natsu nodded and picked up his frame, he sighed and thought "Goodbye Lisanna!" and opens the frame then pull out the picture and throws it on the flame. He followed it with the album of him and her then Lucy followed his action with a slight smile on her lips.

"Now the clothes!" Lucy commanded.

He nodded and throws all the clothes she buys for him, same with Lucy.

Lucy saw he got accessories that he hasn't thrown yet, a silver pendant having a dragon shaped.

"Hey! When will you throw that?" she asked.

Natsu sweated and said "I won't throw this!"

Lucy groaned and asked "Why?"

"This is important to me!" he answered.

"Just throw it!" she said glaring.

"No!" he said frowning.

Lucy sighed in defeat and said "Okay! You can take that! But throw this!" she said handing him the read box earlier.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" he said snatching the box.

Lucy glared at him and said threateningly "Throw it or I'll kill you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO… please?" plead by the pink-haired man.

Lucy groaned "Just throw it there and we'll be done!"

"NOOOOOOOO… Just this one!" Natsu replied having tears in the corner of his eyes.

Lucy groaned and said "How would you forget her if you won't throw it?"

Natsu frowned and said "I don't know! But this is important to me!"

"You already mentioned that earlier! Give me that one and I'm the one throwing it!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Lucy!" he said harshly making her flinched.

"I'll throw the Dragon pendant but please just this one!" he said looking at her, tears threatening to fall.

Lucy froze but nodded.

He throw the dragon pendant and put the red box inside his pants pockets, a tear roll down his cheeks and said "I can never forget her!" he muttered that made Lucy realize that again…

.

.

.

.

She is in love and the person who she loves will never love her back (maybe?).

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading… hope you like it! I made this long because of the long wait, but I'll receive any punishment! **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello… sorry for the long wait minna-san!**

**Thanks for the reviews and remember: I hate English… so sorry for the errors! ^_^v**

**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Here ya' go…**

**Chapter 7: why do I feel like this?**

**ENJOY!**

"Arg… why am I thinking about him!" she shouted in frustration while pulling her hair.

Since they burned the things they got from their ex-lovers she realize that she already has fallen in love with that stupid pink-haired kid.

She groaned again and muttered "I really needed a date!"

Suddenly cool air blows inside her apartment then she shivers and hears a "Yo!" coming from her window sill.

She turns around and saw the one who said it who is stepping a foot to her apartment floor.

"What are you doing here? And why the window?" she scowled and glared at the grinning man.

He rubbed his head using his right hand and says "Wanna hang out? Maybe we can have a day off in your plan once in a while? And the door is locked so I can't get in!" he then grinned.

"Haven't you heard the word 'Knock' in your whole life?" the blonde girl asked groaning.

"I don't know! I don't knock in my house!" he said shrugging.

Lucy glared at him and said "Who knock at their own house?"

Natsu looked at her confusedly and pointed his index finger at her.

"I do not knock on my own door!" she growled dangerously.

Natsu laughed nervously and said "A-aye! Ohh? So wanna hang out?" he asked grinning.

Lucy sighed and looked away "I wanna have a date!" she said frowning.

Natsu blushed and said "So… wanna have a date then?"

Lucy looked at him wide eyed with a tint of pink on her cheek. She then shook her head and thought "Maybe he's referring on a friendly date."

"Ok... I would love to!" she answered smiling warmly.

Natsu blushed at this and stuttered "O-ok! I-I'll grab you at 7:30 later! B-bye!" and he jump off the two story building with a red face.

Lucy stiffened when she saw this and thought "did he just jump on a two story?" then shook her head and said "He's a monster after all!"

She smiled at the thought of him and her dating and mentally wished "I wish he wouldn't ruin it!"

…:::::X:::::…

Later on that night.

A red Ferrari stop in front of the blonde's apartment, a man in a suit walked out with a bouquet of red roses on his hand his pink hair is in the same style as always with his scaly white scarf on his neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He rings her door bell while blushing madly.

~ Ding-dong! Ding-dong! ~

The door opened revealing a blonde girl in red top and black tight jeans with black high heels and her hair are let down with curls at the bottom. She looked shocked and thought "Err… why is he in a suit? Isn't this a friendly date?"

Natsu was about to speak but the blonde interrupted him with a slam of the door in front of his face.

"What the hell?" he shouted growling.

"Sorry! Just wait! Give me a minute!" she shouted.

"A minute it is!" he muttered but Lucy heard it and shouted back "Five minutes please!"

"You said a minute!" He again shouted.

"Just give me a damn five minutes, you stupid-idiotic flame-head!" she shouted that made Natsu shiver.

"A-aye!" he stuttered and mentally thought "never and I mean never make Lucy angry!"

~Five minutes later~

The door opened revealing the blonde in a red dress that end on the middle of her thigh that revealed a lot of cleavage especially her back… showing her perfect creamy white skin. Her hair is the same earlier with a silver necklace and perfect make up.

"I'm sorry for making you wait!" she said panting with a tint of pink on her cheeks, maybe because of the running around.

Natsu gulp and thought "she's so hot!"

"You didn't tell me to dress up casually!" she said recovering from her heavy pants and glares at him while crossing her arms on her chest showing her red purse on her right hand.

Natsu laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head and said "You said a date!" while blushing.

Lucy blushed and huff.

Natsu laughed and remember the flower he's holding so he gave it to her while looking down.

She smiled and said "It's like you're courting me, right?" then smelled the flower he gave.

Natsu froze and thought "What is this feeling?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Come on!" she said tugging his arms towards his car.

~ Natsu's POV ~

What the hell? Why is my heart beating so fast? What is this feeling? I asked to myself while opening the car for Lucy to enter.

I never ever felt like this when I'm with Lisanna, but why do I feel like this when I'm with her? I asked again to myself while entering the driver's seat and stole a quick glance from Lucy who is smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but smiled back, she's so beautiful.

I drive off towards that newly build five star restaurant named '8 island' they say the foods are delicious there so I want Lucy to know about it. Maybe she'll like the place.

We arrived at that restaurant with an awkward silent. Why is Lucy so quiet?

I open the door like a gentleman and hold my arm out for her to hold it. She smiled and linked her arm with my arm.

There it is again! This aching feeling, but I love how it ache like it's making my heart filled with something. I looked at her. She looked up at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smiled back. She's so beautiful.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" she said with a wide grin.

I blushed but nodded my head. We walked inside the restaurant and took a table for two. A guy in a butler suit walked towards us and asked for our orders.

~ Moments later (A/N: I do not want to talk about food, I'm hungry right now and also I'm terrible at it! Gihee… sumanai) ~

We walked out with content smiles on our faces, guess the food are delicious. The rumors are true. Eat there if ya' want to know!

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked Lucy who is still clinging at my arm, I wish she won't let go.

"Hmmm…" she hummed and thought with her right index finger under her pink lips. This is priceless! She's so cute!

"Wanna go to the park?" she asked smiling innocently at me.

I tried not to blush. Oh my God! Can't this day be awesome?

"Sur-th!" I bit my tongue. I blushed madly at this and mentally cursed myself for doing that.

Lucy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I started sweating and laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice.

I grinned and said "nothing… hehe"

She raised another eyebrow.

"Fine!" I muttered and added "I'm nervous!"

She smiled at me making another beat skip my heart. I looked away not wanting this girl to make fun of me.

"Ne Natsu?" she asked.

"Hmm" I hummed looking at her who is looking on the ground.

"If I say… I'm in love with you what would you do?" she asked. I stiffened. What the hell? Is she making fun of me?

"Ahmm... are you serious?" I calmly asked while in my head I 'am freaking out.

Lucy looked away and said "Never mind"

I cleared my throat and asked…

"What if I say, I have already fallen in love with you? What would you do?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. She then smiled.

"So this is what it feels when you're in love! Then loving Lisanna is not what you call 'in love' right?" I thought to myself smiling back at her.

**~ TBC ~**

**NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE LAST!**

**Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Read my other NALU stories please…. And do review! Thank you!**

**LucyHanna signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The final chapter minna! Yey! Thanks for the reviews! SORRY for the long wait!**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"What if I say…? I am not in love with you! Then what would you do?" she asked me.

I stiffened. What does she mean by that? I heard her giggle. I pouted.

"I'm just kidding!" she said still giggling. She looked up at me making me gulp.

"I thought you still love her?" she asked looking down.

"NO!" I suddenly shouted.

"Geez… then who do you love now?" she asked looking at me in the eyes. I tried not to slap my face. Is she this dense?

I groaned.

"What?" she asked me blinking innocently.

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you!" I hissed.

Her eyes grew wide. She then blushed and laughed nervously "You're kidding right, kid?"

I again groaned. Yup! She's definitely dense. I leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips as fast as the lightning strike. I then looked away and said "Let's go home now!" I walked towards my car. I mentally groaned. Why did I say that? I still wanted to go to the park with her.

**Lucy's POV**

I blink. Did he just kiss me?

I looked at his back. He's walking stiffly towards his car. I can't help but giggle. HE LOVES ME! I wanted to run around like a little kid. But it's too embarrassing so instead I run towards him and hug him from the back. He stiffened. I smiled.

"I love you!" I whispered. I felt him relax and take my hands out of his waist. I blinked. Suddenly I felt something on my lips. My eyes grew wide. HE'S KISSING ME AGAIN!

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too!" he said smiling at me. I can't help but smile back. I then pouted and playfully glared at him.

"What?" he asked leaning back and holds my left hand with his right hand while grinning.

"Why are you the one who said 'too'? Not me?" I asked pouting.

He chuckled and tugged me towards his car "I love you!" he said grinning with a tint of pink on his cheek.

I blushed. I then grinned and cling on his right arm "I love you too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Let's go home!" he stated and I nodded.

~xXx~

**Normal POV**

"Ahmm… Can I stay for the night?" Natsu asked nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Lucy glared at him "On couch!"

Natsu pouted and just nodded.

The two then sleep. One on the bed and the other on the couch. Lucy stirred and tossed on the bed. Why can't she sleep? She looked at Natsu on the couch. He is facing the back rest of the couch.

"Natsu, are you still awake?" she asked sitting up.

Natsu suddenly sits up and said "I can't!"

"Wanna sleep with me?" she asked blushing.

Natsu's face then suddenly lit up and nodded, grinning widely. He stands up from the couch and walked towards her bed. Lucy gave space for him on the bed and lay there.

"Can I cuddle with you?" she asked nervously.

Natsu grinned and open his arms widely. She smiled and cuddle with him. When Lucy fell asleep Natsu smiled. He gets the red box on his pants pocket. He smiled and opens it. He then gets the ring inside and put it on Lucy's left ring finger. I won't let another mistake!

He smiled and kissed her forehead and also fell asleep beside the blonde.

~xXx~

MORNING!

A short-white haired female is walking on the strawberry street in the morning to see her heartbroken best friend. It's been a long time since they've seen each other.

She saw her apartment and smiled. She smirked. 'Mira-nee is really helpful' she thought and gets a key from her pocket. She opens the door with a clicked and enters. She climbed upstairs and opens her best friend's bedroom. What she saw made her shocked. She then regains her composure and smirked. She walked out the apartment leaving it locked for her best friend not to know she came. She runs towards a certain club everybody loves. She got good news to tell them.

Lucy just woke up from her awesome slumber. She blinked and sits up. She looked around and at the guy on her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms.

1

2

3….

There's a guy on her bed!

She stands up and kicked the guy on the bed like a soccer ball.

GOAL!

Natsu flew towards the couch, landing perfectly there. He groans.

"What was that for?" he asked groggily clutching his stomach were Lucy kicked him hard.

Lucy blinked "Natsu?"

"Yeah this is me!" Natsu hissed standing up still clutching his stomach.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Lucy growled.

"You invited me last night!" he growled back.

Lucy blushed remembering the event last night "sorry!" she muttered.

Natsu sighed and grinned "You kicked hard!" he stated.

Lucy stood up proudly "That's for my protection!"

Natsu grinned nervously and sweated. Will she always kick me when we got married?

"Wanna go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked grinning.

Natsu nodded "sure! I haven't gone there since decades!"

"Let me prepare!" Lucy said standing up and runs towards the bathroom.

~xXx~

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side towards the club everybody loves, Fairy Tail!

Lucy's grin never leaving her face. What did happen? Well it's just… when she started taking her morning routine she saw something shiny on her ring finger. Can you guess why she's happy now?

When the two enters the club. Everyone's seems quiet. What did happen? Suddenly…

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone shouted happily.

Gray walked towards them "Yo Lucy, flame-head! Congrats!" he said smirking.

Natsu glared at him and looked at Lucy who is grinning widely. He sighed and muttered a "Thank you!"

"How did you guys know?" Lucy asked smiling.

"We got spy!" Mira said smiling.

Lisanna winked at them "when's the marriage?"

_**FIIIIIIIIIIIIN~**_

_**Hope you like it! I suck at ending a story! Thank you so much for reading! Please read my other story! I'm begging you!**_

_**GIVE ME A FINAL REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**LucyHanna is leaving the building of Two Heartbroken Idiots! AYE!**_


End file.
